


Day 103

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [103]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 103

"So, what’s this one? 'Belly Button Murders'? "

"The 'Navel Treatment?' "

"Arghhhh..."

"There’s a lot of press outside, guys."

"Well, they won't be interested in us."

"That was before you became an internet phenomenon. A couple of them specifically wanted photographs of you two."

Shit.

"For Godtthhhake!"

"John. Cover your face and walk fast."

"Still, it’s good for the public image, a big case like this."

"I’m a private detective. The last thing I need is a public image."

 

"Mmmm...Kate, I think it's time we had a bit of fun..."

"You know I'm always ready for fun, love."

"Yes...later...hmm...Harry...yes. Hullo, Harry, I think we need to have a little chat...shh, Kate....ohh. Yes, tonight is fine, shall we say ten, my place? Now...where were we....?"

 

"Oooh dear...thumbs...?!"

"The door was...the door..."

"Boys!! You've got another one!"

 

"Tell us from the start. Don't be boring."

 

"You realize this is a tiny bit humiliating?"

Why can't you get dressed? That sheet...damn, love...I want to...

"I'm fine."

Great.

"Now. Show me the stream."

"I didn't really mean for you."

Just ignore him, think about Mycroft and cake...yep...

"Look, this is a six."

A six?

"There’s no point in my leaving the flat for anything less than a seven. We agreed. Now, go back. Show me the grass."

"When..."

"Yesterday, we agreed on it yesterday...Stop!"

Didn't notice...

"Closer."

"I wasn't even at home at home yesterday. I was in Dublin."

"Well, it's hardly my fault you weren't listening..."

Arse.


End file.
